The disclosed device relates generally to piping systems and making connections between adjacent sections of pipe, when necessary for either installation, modification, or repair. The disclosed device specifically relates to union devices for connecting adjacent sections of pipe segments.
Currently, there are two types of pipeline unions which are generally known, the nut union and the hammer union. For a typical application of a nut union utilized for industrial-sized piping systems, say 2 inches or larger in diameter, the nut style union may require the use of pipe wrenches with long handles, such as 24″ through 48″, in order to have sufficient leverage to apply sufficient force to either undo the connection or apply sufficient torque to prevent leakage. Such lengthy wrench handles require a large amount of open space to manipulate the handles sufficiently to apply the required leverage to the nut of the union. However, in many cases, such as valve headers, manifolds, etc, there is little room between adjacent fittings and pipes to manipulate a lengthy wrench handle, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Thus, an advantage of a hammer union is that a person can use a mallet/sledgehammer to apply a hammering impact to the nut member of the union to either tighten or loosen the threads of the nut, which may be done with minimal space from the side. However, there are other times when it is beneficial to utilize a nut union. For example, if it is desired to monitor and/or record the torque applied to the union, the known devices for determining and/or recording torque utilize a wrench or socket, thus requiring the use of a nut union.
In pipeline fields around the world, there are sections in which a large number of pipes come together at pipe junctions. Each pipe junction often has adjacent junctions immediately adjacent to it. By way of example only, the common 2″ pipeline requires a pipe union fixture having a 4″ nut member to accommodate the pipe threads of the pipe sections to be joined. The 4″ nut member requires a pipe wrench which is typically 24-48″ long in order to open the jaws wide enough to engage the 4″ nut member. This creates several problems, which include (1) the field technicians have very little space to fit the required pipe wrench between the two adjacent pipe junctions to engage the pipe wrench jaws to the nut member; (2) it can be difficult to gain the best angle required to apply the requisite force to either remove the nut member or to install it; and (3) there may be insufficient room to utilize a lever arm of sufficient length to “break” the nut member free.
Thus, the technician may encounter various difficulties, including the inability to apply sufficient torque to the nut member, or the wrench must be tilted to such an angle to clear obstacles such as other pipe loops, which may result in the wrench slipping off causing injury to personnel and/or property. It is not uncommon for a technician to physically climb the pipe junction several feet off the ground, with both feet balanced on two separate 2″ wide pipes 18″-36″ apart in a standing position above the pipe structure. This is common practice because above the pipe structure is the only un-obstructed area for the pipe wrench to swing freely, still match the nut member outer wall in any position and apply the large amount of torque required to tighten and loosen the nut member.
One known solution for this problem has been to use a different type of union utilizing bolts in a forward position. Additionally, or alternatively, the piping layout may be modified to allow more room in between the junctions to eliminate the space problem. Notwithstanding these solutions, each which has its own disadvantages, there remain thousands of junctions utilizing the nut member described above.